The Lost Uchiha
by Thyme the Firebrand
Summary: Not even going to bother with a summary. Discontinued because wow Mary Sue much as I have realized. I also kind of regret ever writing this in the first place... the pains of the weeaboo stage. Please don't bother reading this anymore, and an apology to those who somehow managed to enjoy it at one point
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N: HIIIIIIII!** This is my first ever story, and if people like it then I'll probably never find a way to end it because I am very ongoing! YAY! Anyways, please don't hate me too much if it sucks! Oh, yeah! There's another OC besides the pairing one, kay?

(mini notes)

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**(A/N)**

**5 Years Ago: Festival**

"ONII-CHAAAN! ONII-SAAAN! HURRY, HURRY!" A young girl at the age of 6 (just now) in a purple kimono with red butterflies and uneven black hair tied up in two pigtails **(Imagine the Black Rock Shooter's hair) **yelled back to her older brothers. As the two walked up to their sister, dressed in simple black outfits consisting of t-shirts with the Uchiha symbol and black pants, girls of many ages turned their heads to watch with hearts in their eyes. Why, you ask? Because these were the infamous, handsome Uchiha brothers: Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha.

"Why is it that you are telling us to hurry instead of simply walking back to us, imouto?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded his head, looking into his younger sister's crimson eyes, as if saying that he was wondering as well. He had not yet developed the emotionless exterior he has now at that time, but was just curious. "Also, even if it is a festival, don't you think you should be wearing your chunin jacket? You could get called on a mission at any time, after all."

Yeah, he just said "chunin jacket". Why would he talk about being called to mission with a 6-year-old? Because young Hikari Uchiha was a frickin' _genius. _She became a genin at 4, and a chunin at 5. People were already predicting that she would become a jounin soon enough. Meanwhile, Sasuke was extremely jealous, but at the same time knew he just had to train.

Anyway.

"Mou, Onii-san! Why would I wear that with my kimono! It would be so uncomfortable!" Hikari complained. 'Of course, Onii-san would never understand something like that...' "And I didn't walk back because I'm in line for taiyaki! By the way, Kaa-chan said you have to pay for what I do, so gimme money for taiyaki!" Hikari grinned while holding out her hand. "If you don't, I'll use the Mangekyou on you!" **(Don't worry; for her, it developed on its own) **The Sharingan was one of the reasons Hikari was already this far as a shinobi.

Itachi sighed as he handed his demanding younger sister money. "At least wear you forehead protector! Honestly..."

"Yeah! If you're a shinobi, you should wear your forehead protector, Hikari! It's the proper thing to do!" Sasuke finally said. He hadn't said anything since he was nervous about the stares he could feel on his back from fangirls, but they had left the area.

"But I AM wearing it! I just wa- AAAAAAHHHHH! Where is it? Did it fall off? What will I doooooo?" Hikari began frantically searching the area, entirely forgetting about the taiyaki she was waiting for.

In a different area of the festival, a young boy at the age of 7 leaned down to where his dog was barking and found a forehead protector. He flipped it to find the name "Hikari Uchiha" on the other side.

"Damn! It just had to be _hers, _didn't it?" He cursed, muttering.

"Don't curse, Kiba!" His two sisters, younger and older, said while punching in the head. The two were frighteningly similar, from their long brown hair to their matching personalities.

"GAH! Hana, Raka, what was that for?" Kiba yelled. Two bumps were already forming on his head.

"Swearing!" "Because I felt like it!" were the two replies. Hana glared at her idiotic younger brother, while Raka grinned, amusement apparent in her chocolate eyes. The two silver wolf pups at her side barked in agreement. "Anyway, isn't that Hikari-chan's forehead protector?" Raka asked while leaning in to look and smell it.

"Raka, I hate you sometimes. And yes, I think it is. It has her name on it." Kiba groaned while rubbing his head. "Did you have to hit me so hard?" He whined. "Won't it ruin your kimonos?"

The Inuzuka girls gave him a blank stare, then looked at their matching kimonos, which were brown with white paw prints. "...How would that affect our kimonos?" Raka finally asked. Hana just facepalmed.

"...Shut up. Anyway, Raka, would you return this? I hate her, she hates me, and she would kill me once she realizes I have it." Kiba said. Raka nodded and grinned, eager to see her best friend. She snatched it from his hand.

"Yumi, Kumi, let's go find Hikari-chan!" Raka yelled while running off. The little wolves barked, racing off after her. Kiba just growled while Hana and Akamaru stared at him.

"Why does she get to have wolves... It's not fair! She's younger than me!"

Kiba complained. Akamaru just looked at the ground, feeling guilty that he wasn't a wolf like his partner wanted. Hana hit him again. "What the hell was that for?"

"Making Akamaru upset, dumbass!" Hana yelled. Kiba looked at the puppy, feeling sorry.

"Hey, Akamaru, it's not your fault. I wasn't blaming you, or saying that I didn't like you. It's just sibling rivalry." Kiba spoke comfortingly as he picked up Akamaru. Said puppy barked happily at the attention he was getting just from feeling guilty about something that wasn't his fault.

During this exchange, Raka was quite thoroughly getting herself completely lost in the festival.

Hikari was still searching for her lost forehead protector when she bumped into one of the shyer Hyuugas, and one of her closer friends.

"Oh, hi, Hina-chan! Have you seen my forehead protector? I lost it and can't find it anywhere! By the way, how have you been? Do you know if Raka-chan is at the festival? I haven't seen her at all. Are you lost? Where's your family?" Hikari got all of this out in just one breath. Nobody is certain if she was adopted or not, only because she talks so much. Actually, nobody is certain about much when it comes to Hikari Uchiha. For example, how she became friends with the shy, quiet Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ummm... I-I haven't s-seen it anywhere. I've b-been fine. Raka-san and I p-passed by each other e-earlier. A-and, yes... I-I got s-separated from m-my family." Hinata stared at the ground in embarrassment and shame. Hikari closed her eyes in thought.

"Ah! Now I remember! I saw Hiashi-sama looking for you by the mask shop!You should probably go to him, Hina-chan! See ya later!" Hikari ran off after saying this, waving. Hinata waved as well, heading in the direction of the mask shop.

A blonde boy with whiskers waved to Hikari, calling her name. She walked up to him. "Hey, Naruto! What's up?"

"Raka is looking for you! She has your forehead protector, and wants to return it! At least, I think that's what she said. I wasn't able to catch some of it. She went that way!" Naruto said while pointing west.

"Really? Great! Thanks, Naruto!" Unlike most people, Hikari's group of friends were kind to the Kyuubi container, ignoring their parent's warnings. This was one of the reasons two girls broke away from the circle...

Moving on.

Raka, Yumi, and Kumi ran along the pathways of the festival, searching for Hikari. Suddenly, they heard screeches of pain. Deciding to see what was going on, Raka slowed down and wandered in the direction of the noise.

"Sasuke will be MINE, Forehead!"

"Never, unless he likes PIGS!"

Raka rounded a corner to find two fangirls pulling each other's hair, one blonde, the other a pinkette. She sighed, seeing that it was simply the usual fighting between Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Even they were only 7, they were already bitter rivals for Sasuke. Sakura and Ino were the two that broke off of the circle, because it soon was known that they were only friends with Hikari to be closer to their beloved Sasuke. Hikari refused to speak to them after she found out, and Raka just glares at them now. Raka abandoned the area, turning around to find the very person she was searching for playing with Yumi and Kumi. "Kari-chan!"

"Oh, Ra-chan! Do you have my forehead protector? Naruto said you did." The two best friends hugged each other practically to death. After they were done, Raka handed Hikari her forehead protector. Hikari immediately tied it around her head. "Thanks, Ra-chan!"

"You're welcome! Wanna go play? I was bored."

"Sure! I want to go catch goldfish!"

The girls ran off, ready to spend the night playing at the festival. Afterwards, they went home asleep in their parent's arms.

***Time Skip***

Hikari ran in pure fear from her older brother, with only one thought.

'I have to escape from Onii-san.'

She tripped on a rock and rolled over, thoughts of defense escaping her due to fear. Just as Itachi Uchiha was about to stab her, she disappeared in a flash of light.

Itachi turned away, thinking, 'I need to go after Otou-sama and Okaa-sama next.'


	2. Return: Part 1

A/N: Hey! I changed the summary, because before it was crappy. Thanks to the 2 people who reviewed! At this point in time, Sasuke hasn't left yet. He's also unconscious!

"talking"

'thoughts'

(side notes)

**(A/N)**

**Return: Part 1**

A sigh was heard by the forest animals as a girl wandered through their home. This forest really brought back many memories, as this was where she met her best friend 7 years ago. It saddened her that she would never see that same friend again. 'Oh, well. I can still move on, right?' She had thought this many times, but she never could go through with it. She had others, though, so she was mostly okay with having to say goodbye. Noticing that the sun was beginning to set, she started heading in the direction of Konohagakure, her home. Two wolves, who had grown to the height of her hip in the time that passed since the massacre, jumped down from the tree they had been napping in and followed alongside the youngest Inuzuka.

"H-Hello, Raka-san! H-How have you b-been? I h-haven't s-seen you in a while." Hinata trotted up to one of her few friends. It wasn't that people didn't like her, it was just that she is really shy. She was wearing her usual coat and pants, with her headband around her neck.

Raka, on the other hand, wore her headband on her forehead. She was wearing a white tank top with a purple tee underneath. Tied around her neck was a long white cape made out of fake fur. She was also wearing long black sweatpants with black flats that were easy to move around in.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. I was just in that forest, remembering... things," Raka replied. She had a look of grief in her eyes, but was still able to smile a little.

"We all m-miss her, y-you know. But I'm s-sure that she w-would be proud of you. After all, y-you're a chunin now," Hinata said, in an attempt to cheer up her best friend. She patted the shorter girl on the shoulder comfortingly. Before the incident, she mostly would have patted hair, but Raka had recently made the decision to cut most of her hair off until it reached only her neck, instead of her waist.

"Yeah... I know... Surprisingly, even my brother does. Probably more than he realizes, though, since right now he just misses the fights, since it probably took something out of his daily life."

-0.0-

In a village with a castle **(I don't know the name of it! Please don't hurt me!)**, a young girl was waiting outside for her sensei. Why outside? Because the place was a gambling den that she wasn't allowed into. After all, she was only 11 years old, no matter how large her understanding of the world and of general life was. Of course, this understanding didn't show around people her age unless she was doing the job that only she was able to have any chance of completing. Suddenly, she heard a woman screaming and swearing. Surprising the people walking by, the girl only sighed.

'Mou... looks like Lady Tsunade is going to get drunk... again. Although, with the offer the snake bastard gave her, she probably would anyway, just to try and put it off for a while,' the girl thought. Out loud, she said, "So are we finding the cheapest place that serves alcohol?"

"Oh, HELL yeah!" Tsunade replied. "I'm gonna get wasted tonight!"

"But, Lady Tsunade, are you certain that th-" Shizune attempted to convince Tsunade that it really wasn't a good idea, but was cut off.

"Oh, just let her drink. Lady Tsunade deserves it." The girl prevented Shizune from stopping their master.

"But-"

In a lower voice, for only Shizune to hear, the girl said, "Besides, it's needed for things to flow correctly. Just let it go tonight, 'kay, Shizune-sempai?"

Shizune sighed. Why did it have to be _them _that decided to take care of this girl that they found on the side of the road? She wasn't regretting it, but the girl was fairly... strange. Shizune mostly attributed this to the incident that the girl was involved in on the day they found her, but how did she end up so far away during the exact time it occurred? It didn't make sense... Although the girl had developed an understanding of it herself, she refused to tell Shizune or Tsunade about it.

Tsunade immediately dragged the two into the nearest restaurant, since the girl wasn't allowed into a bar. You know, 11 years old, can't drink yet, still a minor, all that. After about half an hour, an old guy with long white hair and a scroll on his back walked into the restaurant with a blond kid with whiskers in an orange jumpsuit. As soon as she saw them, Tsunade had a fairly interesting reaction. "Oh, look... it's Jiraiya."

"THERE you are! We've been looking for you, Tsunade!" Jiraiya walked up to the booth they were sitting at, and was quite surprised to see a kid sitting there. The blonde kid was even more surprised, although for a different reason. The only way he recognized her was her hair, but that was enough for anyone who knew her.

"HIKARI! We all thought you were DEAD!" Naruto yelled while pointing at her.

"Wait- NARUTO? What the hell are you doing here?" Hikari replied in an equally loud voice.

-0.0-

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Kind of... Whatever! Is there any suspense here at all? Really? Did any of you guess who she was beforehand? If you did, congratulations! You get an imaginary brownie!


	3. Return: Part 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! I've just been busy with vacation at my grandparent's and Anime Iowa- which was awesome, by the way- and I haven't had any TIME! Also, writer's block. Anyway, on to the disclaimer that I keep forgetting to do! Oh, Hikari!**

**Hikari: Nekoru doesn't own Naruto. If she did, I would exist along with Raka. That would be awesome, but that isn't the way things work.**

**Return: Part 2**

"Naruto/Hikari, you know this girl/guy?" Jiraiya and Tsunade simultaneously asked their pupils. Said pupils nodded simultaneously, while Shizune just gaped at the fact that the Toad Sage was here. Naruto was still gaping and pointing, while Hikari had calmed herself and sat down.

'I shouldn't be too surprised. After all, I knew this was going to happen eventually,' she thought to herself. 'Might as well make small talk...' "So, how is m- I mean how is Konoha?" 'Shit, I almost said 'my nii-chan'! I'm not supposed to know if he's even alive!'

"Well, uh, pretty much everybody is fine, except for Bushy Brows and Sasuke. They're hospitalized." Naruto replied. He was still kind of in shock at seeing the supposedly dead girl. I mean, wouldn't YOU go into shock if everyone assumed someone was dead, then you found that person casually starting a conversation? Anyway.

Jiraiya dragged Naruto into a seat, sat down next to him, and began talking to Tsunade and Shizune. Meanwhile, Naruto and Hikari continued talking, Naruto telling her what happened since she left, and Hikari talking about what she had been doing all that time.

"I was found pretty far away from the village by Lady Tsunade and Shizune-san during... that. I was in a lot of shock, so they decided to take care of me, and Lady Tsunade made a spontaneous decision to train me. Later on..." and they continued talking, temporarily oblivious to the adults. (Or, at least, Naruto was.)

-0.0-

Kiba Inuzuka sat with his companion, Akamaru, in front of a certain girl's grave. He didn't really know why he was there, or how he got there. He was bored and wandering throughout the village when he ended up here. The dog with him barked at him to let him know that someone was approaching.

"And here I thought you hated her. What's with the irises, by the way? How did you know that they were her favorite flower?" The laziest guy in Konoha, Shikamaru Nara, crouched next to his friend.

"First, I do. I just ended up here. Second, Hana asked me to buy some. Third, I didn't. Fourth, how the hell do YOU know that?" Kiba glared at his fellow shinobi, and the only chunin in their age range. The fact that he was beaten by Naruto still annoyed him, too.

"Heard her telling your younger sister that when she was alive."

"How do you say stuff like that so bluntly?" A bark from Akamaru.

"Because I can. By the way, I heard your sister yelling about how she was going to tear you limb from limb if you didn't hurry up and get home."

"Ah, crap. See ya, Shikamaru! Akamaru, let's hurry!" Kiba ran off, his companion following him.

Shikamaru watched him leave, then glanced down. "Idiot. He forgot the flowers." 

-0.0-

**I would continue, but this is late enough already. Wait patiently please!**


	4. Return: Final Part

**A/N: Yay, new chapter. Maybe it should be chapter 2.5. Meh, whatever. Someone get in here and do the disclaimer!**

**Raka: Nekoru-chan doesn't own Naruto. She says she can't draw. Also, I would exist if she did.**

**Nekoru: Random fact! I don't own the idea of the two wolves, Yumi and Kumi! I based that idea on the wolves in Princess Mononoke! Don't ask why. I'm not sure either. On to the story!**

"talking" 'thinking' (side note) **(A/N)**

Return: Part 3

After conversing for a while with Naruto, Hikari got a strange feeling, like something was about to happen. She turned to face the three adults, Naruto doing the same.

"So, will you agree to become the Hokage?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade. Once Naruto heard this, he began yelling about how he was going to be the Fifth, not some old hag, you get the idea. Hikari hit him over the head so he would shut up. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

While Hikari was considering using the Sharingan to make him quit yelling, Tsunade suddenly stood up. "So, basically, you're challenging me, ya brat?" she said, her words slightly slurred from alcohol. "Just cuz I don't wanna be Hokage?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go outside!" Naruto shouted in anger, running out at the same time. Tsunade followed right behind him, while Jiraiya calmly followed. Shizune hurried along, carrying Tonton and worrying excessively. Hikari sighed, and was the last one to leave. When she got outside, Naruto and Tsunade were facing each other, obviously prepared to fight. Right when she was about to relax and watch, her eyesight changed completely, showing her creatures not normally visible. Pulling out a pocket mirror and looking at her reflection, she knew that she had to leave for a while. Temporarily viewing the normal world, she appeared next to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, I need to leave for a while. I'll come back as soon as I can!" Tsunade nodded at her in reply. Seeing that, Hikari changed her vision so that she could only see the mysterious purple-shaded world. After doing so, she spread her bat wings and disappeared into the black clouds.

-0.0-

Raka sighed, bored out of her mind. The rookie group were either out on missions or hospitalized, so she had nothing to do but wander around the village and snack on taiyaki. **(Is that how you spell it? I'm not sure.) **Eating it actually made it worse, since a certain Uchiha absolutely loved them.

'I wonder when anybody will get back from their missions? This is boring,' Raka thought.

Out of nowhere, she felt a harsh wind that was gone as soon as it came. When she looked around, though, there was no sign of anything. She wasn't able to smell anything suspicious, either. Shaking her head in wonder, Raka continued on her way, oblivious to the fact that, in a dimension parallel to hers, a girl she knew quite well had gone past her.

-**Time Skip-**

"God, I hate my job," Hikari muttered as she finally got to the portal she had to destroy after a week. Getting there definitely hadn't been easy; hordes of demons had been guarding it, hoping to transfer themselves into the human realm. They may have been small fry, but there had been so many of them that even now, Hikari was on her guard, in case they had a leader that was lurking, waiting to stop her. She hadn't sensed anything like that, but she couldn't be too careful. Unfortunately, she also had to hurry, as Lady Tsunade expected her to be back tomorrow. Hikari quickly pulled out a glowing kunai, and, muttering a few words in the tongue of demons, slashed it across the portal. Said portal sealed up as soon as she finished. Seeing this, she leapt into the air as soon as it was done and sped off, not wanting to be involved in meaningless fights with weak demons. Glancing down, she saw this universe's Konohagakure, in all its glory. This only made her go faster, though, as she realized just how frickin' far away she was from where she started. Then she suddenly stopped and hovered in midair for a few moments.

She facepalmed, afterwards returning to her original world and immediately poofing away to that one huge castle in that one village that has no name. Getting there, she said only one sentence.

"Holy crap, what the hell happened here?"

The area was in ruins. Looking around, she spotted the group of people she had been looking for. Running over to them, she sensed residue of the Snake Sannin's chakra. 'Well, that explains a lot. After all, he DID try to bribe her...'

"Ah, Lady Tsunade! Hikari is back!" Shizune motioned to Hikari to come over to where she was. Hikari walked a few steps...

And collapsed from the exhaustion of getting no sleep for a week. At first, Shizune began to freak out. Then she realized that the girl was simply asleep. She sighed with relief, and moved on to other things.

-**Time Skip**-

When Hikari awoke, she was on the back of a large frog that was walking alongside the group in a forest. Looking around, she decided that it was the forest around Konoha. She quickly hopped off of the frog and began to catch up to Naruto, who was ahead of the group.

"Oh, Hikari, you're awake! Guess what? You'll never believe it!" Naruto said once she caught up to him.

"What, Lady Tsunade agreed to become Hokage?" she asked, sarcasm lacing her words.

"NO WAY! How did you know?"

"Why else would she be going to the village?"

"Oh, yeah! Good poi- THERE IT IS! We're here! We're home! Wait until everybody learns that you're alive! It's gonna be amazing!" Naruto dragged Hikari along with him to the gates of Konoha, the adults keeping a normal pace.

"I'm still amazed that that boy still has so much energy," Tsunade muttered, shaking her head. Jiraiya and Shizune nodded in agreement as they walked to the gate, where the people of the village waited for a new Hokage, who would soon be coming to them.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHA! By the way, updates will most likely become less frequent soon. Stupid school... Oh yeah! I also had some other ideas that I want to get to soon, although they'll probably just be one-shots. Oh yeah! Thanks to my reviewers! I love hearing feedback from you guys!**

**Ema Skye: I cannot believe that this girl is planning on doing a fic about Prosecutor Gavin and I, of all people...**

**Nekoru: Shut it, Ema! No spoilers about what I plan on doing!**

**You know you want to press the button...!**


	5. Notice From the Author

**A/N: This is just a notice. I won't update for a while because I just got an idea for a new story, I have writer's block for this one, and I have way too much homework. I'll take advantage of this to thank Grell Waldo for reviewing on every chapter! You get an imaginary cookie! Thanks to the rest of you too, for taking the time to read my story!**


	6. An apology

Okay, like the summary said, I'm discontinuing this fanfic. Looking back on it now makes me realize just how much of a closet weeaboo I was during those times. Hikari, though she does have a few minor flaws, is still a major Mary Sue. Raka is as well, although I like to believe that she can be saved since she's on a more minor level of it at the moment. Once again, I do apologize to the people who genuinely enjoyed this fic at one point in their lives, but I can't bring myself to continue it. Trust me, I've made attempts at writing another chapter since when I went onto hiatus, but it's practically impossible for me to write another word of it.


End file.
